


And death shall be no more

by vvasasavv



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvasasavv/pseuds/vvasasavv
Summary: 女人想，他們最終在一起。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 10





	And death shall be no more

艾佛斯將尼爾的屍體抬出來時發現洞穴外有一具屍體。

蒼老而乾枯。艾佛斯湊近了看。是一具非裔男人的屍體，但死因絕不是當下戰鬥造成的。

艾佛斯覺得眼熟，但現在他還想不了那麼多，他在未來還有太多的事情要辦。這件事直到許多年後的以色列，艾佛斯在閉上眼前才突然了解了這一切。

\---

他在醫生告知的那一天找來了惠勒。並把消息告訴她。

「我要退休了。」

這時的惠勒因為在時間的流逝下已經比他更老，但她依然比直的站在桌邊聽他說。

醫生說我的腦無法再承受時間的錯置。

這會是他們的結局，在穿著白衣的女人跟他宣告—或是更早前組織知道這殘酷的後遺症時，男人突然發現自己反而輕鬆了許多。而後他將事實告訴艾佛斯和惠勒。我們終究無法反抗這個世界。但你們後悔嗎?

他記得惠勒與艾佛斯大笑著，他們已經經歷了許多次時光的重複。

「如果會後悔，我們還會在這裡嗎?」

承受桶中的氧氣，被傷害過大的子彈所擊中，看著火焰結冰，腳步不得不被狂風推動。

這會是作為天能永遠的秘密，卻也是他們存在的所依。

「如果他在這邊他想必也會這麼說。」

是惠勒說的嗎?也許是艾佛勒。男子搖了搖頭，他記不清楚了。在這幾年因為腦—

醫生這樣說，腦的損傷，他會看見尼爾在他的眼角之外。他在一天早上以為尼爾仍在身邊熟睡時便打定主意。

「我要回去。」男人總結。

他們都知道回去是什麼意思。

「您，」男人知道惠勒想要講什麼。

不會再回來了。 

「沒有時間。」男人講出的話如果細想會變成一種自嘲。

也許我們才是時間最少的一群。

男人在幾張紙上簽字，遞給惠勒。

剩下的就交給你和艾佛斯。

老闆。惠勒的聲調沒有任何的變化，依然挺得筆直，她是個真正的戰士。

艾佛斯已經死在三年前，在以色列。

你看，男人苦笑，連腦筋都亂了。我還以為我上個月才見到他。

也許這就是我們不遵守時間與這世界規則的結果。

但死亡是他們的規則，他們不會說未來的消失，而將死亡的標的定在過往。

他年紀也大了。惠勒如此回覆。

死在沙場是如其所願。

男人記得當大理石的石碑，光可照人，那幾個字便刻在石上。

那也是惠勒的墓誌銘，男人知道。他們會先寫好遺書，統一放在中心，只要進了旋轉門而無人歸來，他們便拿出來。墓裡不會有屍體，只有他們跟遺書放在一起的遺物。艾佛斯是他總帶著的紅色臂章。

也許最殘酷的便是，男人想。當踏入旋轉門的那一刻，命運便已底定。

旋轉門本身就是棺木的預言。

他拄著拐杖上機。

他現在真的很老了。

但要拿到特定座位的機票很容易，甚至不需要他在過去的人。

過去的人。男人曾覺得過去的人這個詞帶了太多的傷感，但艾佛斯跟他說那只是個名詞罷了。

他曾經看見過去的人給他們的照片。

他和尼爾坐在咖啡座，他還是一杯健怡可樂，尼爾喝的是參酒的咖啡。

他忘記很多事卻還記得那家咖啡店的地址。

他緩慢的走向他的座位，

年輕空姐幫他將行李推進置物箱。他稍嫌笨拙的黏入位子，旁邊的人幫了他。

「小心。」年輕的男人幫忙他坐穩。

他太久沒有聽見尼爾的聲音了。

年輕男人對他的致謝笑了笑。

這是要飛往烏克蘭的飛機，尼爾的背包放在腳下。

他還能想起在廢棄城市裡尼爾的穿著，他背著那個背包，紅線繞著銅片在天空下擺盪。

我會在一開始的時候見你，朋友。當時尼爾微笑著離去。

現在這是我的終點了，男人想。現在他們不再追逐了，不再從彼此終點與起點擦身而過。

空中小姐開始在問他們的飲料，他本來想叫果汁但隔壁的男人搶先一步。

「給這位紳士健怡可樂。」尼爾先開口。

男人驚訝的轉頭。尼爾一副興沖沖的樣子。

嗨，尼爾打了聲招呼。

「我差點認不出你來。」

他們閒聊了一些，但大部分還是尼爾在講。你為什麼會回來?其實你還是一樣沒變，未來的我怎麼樣?

你要怎麼回到未來?

「我想看看你。」老人敲了敲自己的腦袋，因為我已經沒力氣在回到未來—

男人正要開口。 

噓。尼爾將手指壓在自己唇上。

你不能把未來告訴我。

「無知是優勢。」他們異口同聲的說，隨後尼爾便像小孩子般在座位上樂呵呵笑著。

男人太過懷念他的笑聲。

所以他伸出手，將手掌放在尼爾的臉上。

尼爾貼在他已經乾枯的手掌上，眼睛閃亮著。

「你還記得我的習慣。」

尼爾總會提早一天到達目的地。為了探勘、蒐集情報或是閒逛。

過往的、年輕的他也正在往烏克蘭的路上。

這是一切的開始與結束。

他們聊了一些，尼爾點了牛肉而他點了魚。以前的他沒想過他的最後一餐會是飛機餐，但現在卻隱隱感激著這一切。

「我等下會死嗎?」尼爾突然問。

你其實並不是他，而是死神帶來的幻象。

「不。」男人說。「你不會死。」

不是現在，是在未來的廢墟，因為明天你要在基輔做你該做的事，然後再到我面前送死。你可能要再過幾天才意識到這件事，但還不是現在。現在對你來說太早，對我來說永遠太晚。

「我還以為你是要為我送行。」

男人喝了一口健怡可樂。

你還是一樣，尼爾笑了。你寧願沉默也不想對我說壞事。 

他已經很久沒有喝了，化學代糖的味道與氣泡讓他想到孟買。

「你知道我曾經想過，我為什麼會愛上你嗎? 」

男人本以為他聽錯，因為在他們相處的過去他們從未真正說過愛。

「在我年輕—」尼爾又像小孩子一樣呵呵笑了起來。

「在我未來的時候，我以為是你的迷、你的陰莖、你的聲音。現在這時候—尼爾指了指飛機地板，我為了你的剛毅和眼神。」

但是你知道嗎?

尼爾將手握住男人已經佈滿皺紋的手。

「當你坐下的那一刻，」

「我認出你來，」

尼爾的聲音帶著虔誠的顫抖。

「就跟在孟買時一樣。在任何我碰到你的時候一樣。」

你會感覺到有什麼在你心中發出光亮。

我也是，尼爾。男人說。我也是。

「我想罵你，卻又放心。」

尼爾將男人的手包覆在他雙手中，

「你活的好好的，我不知道你逆流了多久，我應該要為此生氣。你為什麼要浪費你的時間?你應該為這世界做更多的事。」

尼爾將吻貼在他們的手上。

「但你好好的。」

你有經歷過更多有趣的事嗎?

尼爾問。

男人笑了笑。一切都是枯燥無味。

男人有次在迴轉時空時曾經想，就這樣待著讓時間回放，回放到最初，然後阻止尼爾或是自己。

但是男人卻突然想起，

「你還記得你有一次想在飛機上抽菸。」

男人喃喃的說，尼爾的手很溫暖，他幾乎昏昏欲睡。

「所以我拿著嘔吐袋偷偷跑進化妝室去，」尼爾接下去說。 

「你也黏了進來，」兩個人塞在廁所裡幾乎不能動彈。「硬是幫我點火。」

我一直很想幫你點火，在你抽菸的時候。

那你那次如願以償了。

你吸了一口然後將煙吐在嘔吐袋裡。

「然後我們接吻。」

他也曾經想與未來的幽魂接吻，但只要轉頭，尼爾—不變的尼爾幽魂便消失得無影無蹤。

也許最終他只為了這個，一個吻。

還好當時我們正要到奧斯陸，在警察來之前就溜進了自由港--

男人的話還沒說完，尼爾便吻上了。

男人本來想將他推開，因為他太老，但尼爾的吻太令人懷念。

「尼爾、」

「我說過你沒變。」尼爾用手指擦過他眼邊的皺紋。

你剛剛露出了想要吻我的表情。

他不知道他們聊了多久。尼爾時不時的吻他，彷彿這是見到他的最後一面。

但其實不是，男人想。現在尼爾的未來還沒有真正被決定，「多重宇宙與意識」，尼爾這麼說過，這都還不是最後。

直到機輪處地的震動男人才真正的警醒。

這真的是最後了。

「我要走了。」尼爾依然握緊他的手，直到空中小姐不得不提醒。

「我們會再見嗎?」男人問出一個不會改變的希望。

「我們會在任何的一個世界再見。」

在機場外，尼爾給老人最後一個吻。

\--

惠勒拿出男人的遺書，「我們活在暮光的世界。」他的墓碑上該刻上這些，那是他們的宗旨，但卻沒有最終一句。

他們的墓地早已選好，男人會葬在那塊草坪所埋葬的第一塊墓碑旁。

這是他們的結局。

惠勒是親自目送男人走上旋轉門的。男人的遺物沒有放在中心，他在踏入黑暗前親手交給了惠勒，那東西她見過，那是掛在另一個男人背包上的吊飾。

惠勒看著鋼製的門關起。

她握緊了吊飾。她依稀記得草坪的第一個墓碑下埋著一模一樣的吊飾，來自時間的餘緒。

女人想，他們最終在一起。


End file.
